tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Marissa Faireborn (WW)
Marissa Faireborn is the competent and slightly arrogant sole leader of the Earth Defense Command. Armed with a null-ray pistol and a souped-up motorcycle, Faireborn isn't afraid to take the fight to the Decepticons. Description Marissa has changed a great deal since graduating from Hugon Academy, and those that haven't seen her since then will definitely notice the difference. She stands just less than six feet, with her hair cut a reasonable length and kept in a ponytail, sporting more red highlights than it did during her teen years. Gone is the baggy shirt and over-shirt, replaced with a brown bomber jacket worn over a white form-fitting top. Blue and grey Navy Working Uniform pants are tucked into black suede no-shine safety boots. Her child-like enthusiasm and excitement has been tempered with military discipline and a no-nonsense attitude, but that hasn’t changed her optimistic positive outlook on life. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Marissa Alison Faireborn is the daughter of Flint and Lady Jaye. She was born on February 19th, 1986. 1 MUX History: As a student, Marissa roomed with Melinda Lossman at Hugon Academy. Marissa went to college to forge her own path, independent of her parents. In 2008, Marissa applied for and was accepted at the United States Naval Academy. In 2012, Ensign Faireborn graduated from with a degree in Information Technology. Soon after, Crosscut pulled some strings and had her assigned to Autobot/G.I. Joe relations. Since then she worked closely with Blaster and Dial-Tone to improve Autobot/G.I. Joe communications and relations, and at the end of that year she moved into Autobot City. With the election of Sheikh Mohammed bin Saud Al Qasimi as the new ruler of Trucial Abysmia, Marissa has been forced to take a more active role in Autobot/TA relations. Shortly after Sheikh Mohammed's election as ruler of Trucial Abysmia in 2013, the king ordered the arrest of human rights activist (and presidential candidate) Anwar Assan. For months, Assan was beaten and tortured at the hands of his capture. It was decided that securing Assan's freedom justified involvement from GI Joe and in April, a plan was quickly formed to free Assan with the help of the Joes and the Autobots, in essence, the first "official" covert EDC mission. Marissa was named acting commander of the operation. On April 22, Marissa led the Autobots and GI Joe into Trucial Abysmia where EDC was able to free Assan from his captors. She personally saw to the rescue of Anwar Assan's wife Hanna, with the assistance of the Autobot Throttle. In spite of her military training, this was her first combat, and the first time she'd fired a weapon with the intention of hurting or killing someone else. During the raid, Marissa was wounded when she successfully rescued Assan's wife from house arrest. She took time to recover from her injuries, first aboard Broadside, and then back at Autobot City, where she met Shattered Glass Ravage and Sephie Beller before their return home. When Windshear brought a rescued Johnny Depp and Marilyn Manson to Autobot City for safekeeping, Marissa selflessly did what she could to make sure Depp was well-cared for. In 2014, Marissa was promoted to Lieutenant (junior grade) in the US Navy, and transferred to the Autobots full-time as her command assignment. In October of 2014, Marissa helped lead a small team of Autobots and G.I. Joes who infiltrated Decepticon City to capture Dr. Arkeville and rescue Typhoon. In 2018 the EDC was reorganized as a division of the Autobots, and Marissa was promoted to full commander. In 2019 Marissa met sad sack Spike Witwicky in a bar, and he hit on her. It was ugly. OOC Notes Since the post-movie Transformers cartoons aren't themely, the EDC isn't its own organization - it's merely a join Autobot-G.I. Joe task force. Logs/Posts 2019 * February 9 - "Not On Your Life": Marissa Faireborn meets sad sack Spike Witwicky in a bar, and he hits on her. It is ugly. Players Witwicky World Marissa is played by BZero. Gallery Mari1.jpg mari2.jpg mari3.jpg References 1. Flint's IC Journal Category:Characters EDC Category:Faireborn family Category:Female Characters Category:GI Joe Category:TP-only characters Category:Humans Category:USA Category:US Navy Category:Witwicky World characters